Strawberry Cake
by Kyouyaa
Summary: Natsume, Mikan and a strawberry cake. What will happen? R&R! Story for Natsume's Birthday on the 27th of November ;


**Author:** I wrote this fanfic for our dear Nattie-chan because it's his birthday! Happy 13th birthday! (Even though it's not November 27 anymore) I hope everyone likes this new story of mine. 8D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. They all rightfully belong to Tachibana Higuchi-san.

**Note: **Gosh, I read my other stories the other day and I thought, 'Did I write like this?' Hahaha I'm so ashamed of them. Good thing my family doesn't know my FFN account. So, basically, I'm still safe. R&R!

**0o0**

**Strawberry Cake**

**First and Last Chapter**

**Lunch break – 11:53 am – under the Sakura Tree**

The fire caster sat under the shade of the Sakura Tree. Guess who's with him. Permy would be forced to fight just to get in her place. Or even worse, kill.

"Natsume, want some of my strawberry cake?" the brunette grinned at him and cut a small piece for him to taste, "I baked it myself just this morning!" She stuck her nose in the air, proud of herself. Yes, you guessed right. She's Mikan Sakura, the Blackmailing Queen's best friend.

"Hn." Natsume uttered dryly. He then grabbed the fork from her hand and nonchalantly put the piece of cake into his mouth. Yes, he definitely thought the cake was heavenly. Hazel orbs amusingly watched him chew and swallow.

"So, how was it?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Natsume smirked, "It was pretty good–"

In hearing this, Mikan's smile widened and she giggled with joy, sending her arm up in the air in sign of success.

"–for an idiot like you."

Those were the words that came out of our Black cat's mouth and it made Mikan go nuts. Her smile turned into a frown. Her arm fell beside her and her hand suddenly balled into a fist, ready to punch the fire caster's gorgeous face anytime, no regrets whatsoever.

Mikan tried to show Natsume a death glare, but failed miserably. Natsume only found this funny and his smirk widened. He ran a hand over his raven hair and cracked a small smile, which was barely visible.

"Whatever, Natsume." Mikan heaved out a sigh and bent her head down in sign of giving up. Her brown locks covering a part of her face. "So much for my hard work." She looked up to Natsume and looked him straight in the eye. "That's supposed to be my birthday gift for you."

And then she let out another sigh.

Natsume felt his heart wrench. Regret and guilt; In all honesty, never in a million years has he ever felt this emotion piling inside of him. Never in a million years has he ever felt this troubled before.

He gazed at her for a mere second and found her hazel orbs staring right back at him. Her face was blank and emotionless but being the bubbly girl she is, she suddenly stuck out her tongue to Natsume, crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"You're not mad at me, aren't you?"

No reply.

"Hey, Polka, answer me." He said, irritated. Both teenagers had scowls plastered on their faces.

"What do you think, Natsume?" She looked at him, arms still crossed.

"You're not."

Mikan's eyes narrowed into slits. "You're the worst." She muttered.

"You don't know what you're saying, you idiot."

"Yes, I do!"

"You don't."

"I do!"

"Do not."

"DO!" Mikan screamed with all her heart as a passer-by sent her and Natsume a confused look. The two continued bickering with each other then finally, Natsume's nerve twitched and he showed Mikan a glare. She burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Natsume said, still irritated at her.

"It's just that, you look so cute when you glare at me!" Mikan laughed again and pointed her index finger at Natsume.

He felt heat creep up from his face. "That's just plain stupid."

"But it isn't, for me." Mikan showed Natsume a warm smile and pinched his cheek.

"Whatever. Just finish the cake."

In hearing this, Mikan cut out another piece for him to taste.

"Natsume, you might as well taste it again. Maybe it'll change your mind?" She showed him an assuring smile. Mikan stabbed the cake and held it in front of his mouth. Automatically, Natsume ate the piece of strawberry cake that she cut for him.

"What do you think now?"

The fire caster hesitated at first but decided on telling her instead, "Perfect." Natsume cracked a small smile.

"YES!" Mikan sent her arm in the air in sign of victory. Oh boy, she was really happy indeed.

Then the next thing Natsume knew was that she was hugging him. His eyes widened at the realization of what she has done.

"Happy 13th Birthday, Natsume!" She hugged him tighter.

Then surprisingly, without hesitation, Natsume hugged her back.

**-END-**

**11/30/11**

**Author: **So, uhm, yeah. That's it. I hope you liked it! I spent three hours making this and I'm really starting to love google translate. Please review! Flames are accepted. By the way, I'm thinking of ideas for a new story this coming Christmas. If you'd like to help me, just send me a PM. Make sure it's original though. Thank you so much! 8D

Before I go, I just want you to know that someone's out there waiting for you in the lightning. He'll do whatever it takes just to get it with you. Take care always minna-san! –xishaxx :)


End file.
